The Sister Of My Enemy
by Yoko-cw
Summary: What If Cummings Never Killed Liang? What If Instead, They Left Her Behind?


Title: The Sister Of My Enemy  
Author: Yoko-cw  
Anime: Canaan  
Summary: What If Cummings Never Killed Liang? What If Instead, They Left Her?

_Author note: A ridiculous amount of weapon googling was involved in this story. Also, I know it's nonsense but for the sake of this fic, I'm pretending that Liang wasn't responsible for Santana and Hakko's death. Take that as you will._

CANAAN POV Gunshots were echoing in the hallway. I stood there, staring at the room where Hakko was cradling Santana's body. She insisted I leave; there was nothing I could do. She wanted to stay with him, couldn't see any reason to live without him. Love was such a frightening thing. I left, shaking my head and trying not to let the tears fall. I shut the door behind me, cringing as she whispered words of devotion and sorrow; her voice caused so much pain, even at such a low volume.

I can't imagine such a curse.

More gunshots...screaming.

I pulled my Beretta from the holster, loading a full clip and preparing myself for the worst. I didn't sense Alphard anywhere. None of the colors were blue. But, the air...it felt wrong.

"I HATE HER!"

Flinching, I ducked into the corner. Liang...her voice was...different. It held no sick joy or malice. It was pained.

I inched around the corner.

Green. It was green.

The color of sadness.

Liang Qi was hunched over. A mirror was on the ground, taking the brunt of her punches.

"That bitch! She stole you! She took you away from me!"

A glock lay next to her. The most basic of weapons. She was skilled with the Chuan (1) but I'd never seen her resort to using a gun. I was more afraid of her being inexperienced; such a gun in the hands of a novice would be disastrous. Her body spasmed with sobs; a bottle of pills lay next to her. Pills used to imitate the effects of synesthesia. Had she...? No...her hair still held it's purple tone.

"Liang?"

She froze, hands twitching and her breathing haggard, loud. "What...what the fuck do you want?!" She snapped around to look at me, her face covered in blood and tears. She was wearing lingerie; a pretty yellow corset. She'd taken off her qi pao? "Where is Alphard?" Liang laughed dryly, clutching her hair and shaking her head rapidly, "I can't tell you that, Canaan," she said my name with venom, "She left. Because of you...

You stole my SISTER!"

The bottle hit me on the chest, fell loudly to the floor. She panted and gripped a long piece of glass, staining it with blood. Her instability was painful. Her color was still Gingci (2). She meant me no harm. I shook my head and sighed, slipping my gun back into its place; I didn't need it. She was gone already.

"...I'm sorry."

She froze, turning her head to look at me over her shoulder, "Wha...what did you say?" "I said I'm sorry," I said softly, nervously taking another step toward her. Maroon eyes bore into me. Her sclera were severely bloodshot. (3) "I know how much Alphard meant to you," I sighed. She scoffed, rising shakily and sobbing, "You know nothing, wench." She pressed her hand to the wall and turned fully to face me. As if waking, she became aware of her state of undress. She wrapped her arms around herself again and shook her head erratically, gasping and sobbing, "How could you possibly understand love?" she rasped, "You don't know what it's like to stand in someone's shadow, clawing for their attention and all they can do is express disappointment...I hate you!" Liang crumbled, crouching and curled into herself, trying to disappear, to hide.

"Just go away...go to your precious Maria. I don't care anymore." She wiped her face roughly, collapsed to her knees. "I don't care..." I sighed, pressing my lips together and walking softly toward her. I crouched down, prepared for the worst of reactions. She wasn't herself though. Her mind had fractured, possibly beyond repair. Biting my lip, I touched her cheek, brushing the tears and blood away. She ceased movement, stopped crying. "What are you...doing?" The young warrior looked up at me; she couldn't be older than fifteen. She was so young. How could I have failed to notice before?

What had she endured to break her so much?

"You're hurting," I whispered, "Your aura...it doesn't show any anger. Only sadness. Only pain."

"I loved her," she choked, "I love her so much and she doesn't...she doesn't care! Just doesn't care! She only has eyes for you now, Canaan. That's her name too, you know. ...Canaan." I nodded, not understanding. "I don't know what you're here for," she sighed, shaking her head, "Aren't you going to go after her, or are you basking in my suffering?"

I couldn't breathe. My chest was so heavy. Her sadness was suffocating. Part of synesthesia is not only seeing the emotion; you feel it too. I felt her sorrow in every pore and it made me sick to know she was like this. Breaking.

"Canaan, are you-"

Maria. She gasped and paused at the door. I looked over her shoulder to see her gold eyes wide with fear, hand pressed to her mouth. "It's okay Maria," I said quietly, "She's...not herself. She's not going to hurt us anymore." Now that she didn't have Alphard to impress, there wasn't any point.

Who would she have been if not for Alphard?

I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her sobs quieted, and her eyes met mine. A moment passed where neither of us breathed.

She fell into my arms.

"I lost her...sister hates me. What am I to do now?" She could think of nothing else. I wrapped my arms around her and felt tears prick my eyes. Her love was as strong as mine for Siam and Maria. I knew her pain, her loss. "Come with us," I whispered. "Canaan...!" Maria gasped, her voice loud in the metal room, echoing around us.

"With you? And do what? You want me to get revenge on my sister? Kill her for you?"

"No," I shook my head and stroked her hair; it was soft, smelled like lialac, "You don't have to do anything. But don't just stay here to die...you can't just give up." I didn't believe in suicide. I didn't believe in defeat. "I..." The girl pulled away from me, looked at me with sad eyes, "You'd have me? Even after...everything?" She was not a murderer. She only did what Alphard wanted, desperately clawing for approval from a woman without emotions. She was just a kid, influenced easily and molded by her elders.

"Yes," I nodded, "You're skilled, bright, and I know you're a good person when it suits you." Liang Qi sobbed and smiled sadly, brushing her hair out of her face. "I will not kill my sis...Alphard." She said, flinching at the title that no longer suited the assassin she'd spent so long worshiping. "I know that," I said evenly, "And I won't ask you to. All I'm asking you to do is live. Try living for yourself for once. Gain new loves and live like a normal person."

"It's that easy...?"

"No," I sighed, "It's not easy. But it's possible. I promise."

She smiled at me. Not a cracked, insane smile, but one of cautious happiness and hope. Maria crouched next to us and touched Liang's hand, "Yes, I agree. Life is a wonderful thing. You deserve to experience it. Definitely." Liang sighed and pulled away, pulled her dress over her head quickly while trying to straighten the mess she'd made of her hair.

"I don't expect you to trust me," she mumbled. Slowly, she picked up her gun and released the clip into her hand. She pushed it against me, "But maybe you'd be more inclined to do so if I were not armed." I smiled and shook my head, "Yes, that's true." I handed her the sword, "But take this anyway. I know it holds cultural value to you." Liang held the polished weapon to her chest, smiling softly, "It was my sister's...my real sister's. The only thing I have left of my family." I nodded, "Then by all means, keep it."

I pulled her to her feet, Maria following suit. I smiled at them and took Maria's hand, "We should get out of here. Find a place to rest for the night, at least," I paused, "We'll...track down Alphard and Cummings tomorrow." Liang Qi smiled softly.

I gasped when her arms flew around my middle. I looked down at her. "Thank you," she whispered, "You will not regret it." I smoothed her hair, pressed my lips to her head with a smile, "I don't doubt you."

She fell asleep during the drive. And, in that moment, I saw her as the child she really was.

Someone's little sister.

1: Chinese broadsword. I think this is what Liang Qi uses. It looks pretty dang close, if not.  
2: It's a shade of green . Very hard to find synonyms for green!  
3: Whites of the eyes.


End file.
